wh40khomebrewfandomcom-20200215-history
Elliniká System
The Elliniká System is a local Imperial system located in the Makedonian System within the Segmentum Ultima. This is an abundant system, rich in commerce, production and mining. It is also home to several Imperial worlds, including the Chapter home world of the Blades of Elysium Space Marine Chapter, who are the system's stalwart guardians. Background It is unknown exactly when the Elliniká System was first discovered, however, many Imperial scholars believe it was first discovered by early human settlers during the Dark Age of Technology. It was subsequently cut-off during the Age of Strife and wasn't rediscovered until the middle centuries of M32. Following the 4th Founding and subsequent creation of the Blades of Elysium Chapter, they were tasked with conquering they as-yet untamed system. In 624.M32, after being granted dominion one of the planets in the system, the Chapter began a xenocidal purgation campaign of the system of its Kentavroi xenos overlords and fought them for 30 years, before ending them in a last battle on Makedonia. This Imperial campaign came to be known as the Liberation of Elliniká. The Astra Militarum regiment commanders became the rulers of Attikí, then the rest of the system. The Chapter began hollowing out Mount Parmenon and turning Makendonia's moon Thasos into a stronghold, establishing their fortress-monastery upon it's surface. Notable Planets The Elliniká system is located in Ultima Segmentum, in its coreward Border. According to many xenogeologists, the Ellinika system is a 'Golden' zone, not too close to the core, so as not to be affected by the Galactic core's gravitational pull, yet not close to the Galactic rim that is easy to get to. It is an abundant system, rich in commerce, production and mining. Its most noteworthy planets are: * Makedonia (Feral World): Has two major city centers, Amphipolis and Pellae. Ruled by the Chapter from their stronghold of the moon Thásos, specifically Mount Parmenon, largest mountain of the moon. * Máli (Death World): Another world even more wild than Makedonia, because there are no huge city centers spread across Máli. Only small, mining outposts surviving as best they can. The Chapter’s Neophytes are dropped here as part of their trials. * Fokís (Shrine World): The only Shrine World in the system. It also holds the Temple of the Oracle, which is responsible for blessing the new Hegemon and delivering predictions of the future. It has two moons, Náxos and Páros, the former a pleasure moon and the later a mining moon, famed for its Praian marble. * Attikí (Hive World): The political and commercial center of the Elliniká system and last world before the Asteroid Belt that separates the system into two sections. Has three small moons orbiting, Ándros, known for its archaeotech vault that opens only to the Blades of Elysium, Dílos and Mýkonos, known as the 'Sliver Moons' for good reason. * Voiotía (Agricultural World): Voiotía is the breadbasket of the system, without it most of the system would cease to function. Évvoia, it’s largest moon has the 8th Company of Marines permanently stationed on it to keep it safe. * Korinthía (Pleasure World): The pleasure world of the system, most nobles frequent this world and its Hetaerae. It is closely watched by the Chapter and the Inquisition for any Slaaneshi deviancy. * Achaía (Forge World): The Forge World of the system, its shipyards builds the ships of the Chapter and system to exacting specifications, and can churn ships out in as quickly as 50 years. It also has two moons collectively known as the "Ifaistos Moons". They are where specialized sub-Patterns and Tanks are made for the Chapter's use. * Kýthira (Dead World): The last world in the system, nothing on the barren, airless rock except for a monitoring/astropathic communication system. Category:Galaxy Category:Imperium Category:Planetary Systems